What the future holds
by bkabat
Summary: Begins the night of the accident. Thoughts from everyone. Continues five years later at the Tree Hill High School reunion. Brooke finds a friend in someone she never thought possible. What happened with Lucas and Peyton? And Haley and Nathan? BRATHAN
1. How it all started, How it all ended

1 How it started, and how it ended.

Peyton "Millstone"-Brand New

Lucas is silent. He's been sleeping for hours. But he's a alive. That's all that really matters isn't it? I Peyton Sawyer sit at his bedside. I'm wearing my IPOD. Listening to the beautiful song written by Brand New. And it all fits so perfectly. This is who I've become. This is where I've become. And now, as soon as he wakes up. I'll have the chance to have and hold everything I've ever dreamed of. At least I hope. _"I used to be such a burning example, I used to be so original. I used to care, I was being cared for. Made sure I showed it to those that I love." _

Everything has become so tradgic. Haley, the baby, Lucas. They all lay here, in this hospital which brings so many faces to tears. Hoping, praying their love ones will make it. And even though my mother is gone, my father is still out there. I may have lost one, but I have not lost all, yet.

_"I used to sleep without a single stir, 'Cause I was about my father's work." _Sometimes I wish so deeply that he would come home and rescue me. But how can I? The real Derek and Lucas are what made me who I am. Strong, Indepent, alive. All I need now is for him to wake up. Sure, I told him how I feel. But can you really express the sense of emotion coming over my body at this very second? I need him. I want to hug him, hold him, and love him. He just has to wake up.

_"Well take me out tonight, This ship of fools I'm on will sink. I'm my own stone around my neck. If you'd be my breath, theres nothing I wouldn't give." _That's the truth. There is nothing I wouldn't give to have Lucas awake, in my arms.

_"I used to pray like God was listening. I used to make my parents proud. I was the glue that kept my friends together, now they don't talk and we don't go out."_ Brooke. The first person to think after hearing that melody sang so true. What was she doing right now? Probably sitting at Haley's bed along with Nathan, hoping to see her smiling face again. Brooke used to be such a good friend to her. How did she throw that all away on one single guy? _"I used to know the name of every person I'd kissed. Now I've made this bed and I can't fall asleep in it."_

"Lucas, please wake up." I'm begging. _"Throw me that lifeline. This ship of fools I'm on will sink. I'm my own stone around my neck, if you'd be my breath. There's nothing I wouldn't give."_

Everytime something like this happens I find myself in this hospital. Dreaming, wishing my mom was still here. _"They never hit their brakes... There was no time to see... Just ran out in the street. Does anybody know his name? I think I recognize him. He sure as hell will pay for his mistake."_

Brooke "The last lie I told"-Saves the Day

The rivercourt. The last place I would expect to come in light of everything that's happen in the past two days. But I feel like it's the only place where I can really gather my thoughts. In the morning I will leave. Before prom, before graduation. I'll leave this town without a care in the world. I won't even say goodbye. _"I'm in a parking lot by myself. It's quarter to nine and I've been here since 5:45. Theres no one but I can see some flickering lights. I can hear some dogs barking in the back yards."_

Maybe it wont be so bad. Leaving that is. Lucas and Peyton have apparently found the love they once desired. Everything that was fake between us. Haley and Nathan have each other, and the baby of course. But what do I really have here for me? I could go to New York. I could work on my fashion line. I could become everything I've always dreamed. And leave Tree Hill behind. _"I wish the sky were open cause if there weren't those trees, I think I could see for miles. The city is just beyong those clouds. I guess this what it's like to e really down and holding out for something."_

I can feel the vibration of my phone ringing in my purse. Maybe it's someone from the hospital. I look at the caller id and see Rachel's number blinking as I press ignore. She's the last person I want to talk to right now. _"There's nothing like this parking lot. And seeing the stars in morning. Cause I can see them from where I'm lying. I can feel the cold pavement against my skin. It's tingling."_

It's time to get up now. I'll go back to the hospital one last time, and try to say goodbye.

Haley "How to ruin everything"-Face to Face

There he goes. His dark hair and dark eyes. Walking out of the hospital room with tears in his eyes. I can't believe what I just said. But it was the truth. We're over. The baby inside my stomach still reaches out for him. I know he'll never leave my life but right now I had to say goodbye. _"Theres something wrong with me, I dont know. If its not just inside my head. It feels like I'm walking through a dream. I still remember what you said. I know that everything will be alright. It's going to work out for the best. I think there must be something better still. It isn't really so far-fetched." _

That was the end. The end of Nathan and I as a couple. He looked at my face and begged for forgivness when I woke up. But how many times can you forgive. Sure I love him. My heart and my mind will always love him. But something about the accident made me realize just how hard it can be to make things work. "I want a divorce."

_"Its hard to trust in somebody else. Responsible for your success. But in the end I know it's up to me. I live my life with no regrets. So tell me everything I want to hear. What do you like about me best? I've been a king and I've been a fool. I'm not about to give enough yet." _Maybe Nathan wasn't ready to give up. But I am. There has been so much heartache through all of this and without him maybe I'm better off.

_"Ive had enough of the promises. I've had enough of the empty threats. Some people wait for opportunity. Why should I wait? I haven't yet."_

Nathan "Days away"-Ideas

_"I had these great ideas. And I dont think they're ever coming back. And even when the words run out I try and argue. If this is your last goodbyue I'll never know." _The moment she opened her eyes all of the fear went away. And then she told me she was done. I can't believe it. The love of my life is falling right out of my hands. She doesn't want to be with me anymore. What am I going to do?

Haley had a baby inside her stomach. And it's not just hers its mine. But she wants me to go. She doesnt want me to be in her life? What can I possibley do? I could leave tomorrow and let everything go. Or I could sit here and try and make this right. _"Now you got me thinking I'm amazing. Cause I built this all on my own. Go on tell me what you think before you fake it. And I might believe you. This isn't us. This isn't how it used to be. Now we're just wasting our time." _

When all of this is over. I hope that everything is better. Because lately everything has been so bad. I love her. I love her with all of my heart and she just wants to give up. Then there is Lucas, and Peyton, and hell, even Brooke. They're all so heartbroken. We're all heartbroken. When are the happy times going to come back to us? When?

I close the door to my bedroom and lay in the bed where Haley sleeps next to me. This is the last time I smell the scent. Because tomorrow, I'll be gone.


	2. Five years down the road

2 "Five years down the road."

The cloud passing overhead covered any sense of sunlight trying to peak through the rain. Of course it would rain on the day of a funeral. Because sunlight would be too happy. Brooke sat down on the hard stone bench in the cemetery and watched as people drove away. Today was the hardest day of them all for her. In the entire five years she had been away from Tree Hill. This was the first time she was back. Of course she was late. She made it just in time to see everyone leaving. Maybe that was for the best. She was here to pay her respects and good byes to the person she once cared so much for. Not to see the people she left behind.

As soon as the graveyard cleared she stood and walked to the freshly dug soil. She bent down on her knees letting her black nylons rest onto the grass. "Haley James Scott." she read aloud. "You'll forever be missed." she whispered. This wasn't the way she wanted to leave things. How could she bring herself to just up and go five years ago without even so much of a phone call. How selfish could she possibly be? Now the girl who once was one of her closest friends, was gone.

A finger touched her back and she jumped to turn around. The girl facing her scared her, almost to the point of tears. "Brooke?" she whispered sadly.

Brooke reached for her hand and took it. It was thin. She could feel every bone inside of it. The girls eyes were starting to sink in and her once beautiful blonde curls turned straight. "Peyton?" she asked suprised. She looked like she had to be almost forty years old. That was the last thing she was expecting from her only 22 year old friend.

Peyton nodded. She didn't speak. She just pulled Brooke close to her and embraced her into a hug. "It's good to see you." she told her into her ear. "Really good to see you."

"What happened to you P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked rather rudely. "Are you alright?"

Peyton nodded. "I've been trying to kill myself since you left."

LINE BREAK

Brooke jumped from her bed startled by the dream that just passed through her. She hadn't dreamed of Peyton in years. And Haley? Poor Haley, how could she dream of her dying? Her heart raced as she climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror. "Wow." she whispered. The dream was completely horrifying. She reached down and gathered her things, ready to go to the airport.

The entire flight back to Tree Hill left Brooke thinking about her dream. It must have been the fact that she was going back which led her to dream about it. At least the circumstances were a little bit different. She wasn't attending a funeral. She was attending her five year reunion.

The drive through Tree Hill was pretty much the same. Karen's cafe still stood strong as always. She passed the river court flooding her mind with memories of her last night lying on the pavement. And then she saw the school. It was different seeing grown adults walking into the school rather than high school students gossiping with their friends. That's when she saw her. Peyton Sawyer. And next to her stood non other than Lucas Scott.

* * *

Nathan Scott buttoned the last white button of his collared shirt. He stepped out of his Mercedes and toward the school. He watched in amazement as so many people entered the school. He never thought that many people went to Tree Hill let alone graduated with him. As he approached the building he took a deep breathe and stepped inside.

The hallway were covered with photographs. Pictures from the many basketball games he played. Photos of the Cheerleaders, the crowd, him and Haley. He closed his eyes as he looked at the picture. He remembered it as the championship game. Right before the accident.

For over a year he stuck around Tree Hill. Trying his best to make things work with Haley. As always she gave him another chance but when the baby was born everything just ended. It had now been almost four years since seeing Haley, and four years since seeing his son. He wondered if she'd be there. Jamison Scott at her side. But somehow he knew she wouldn't. She had taken their son and gone to California in hopes of recording another cd.

Nathan on the other hand never played basketball. He gave up everything to be with Haley. Left himself heartbroken and alone once again after she left. After his dad was put in prison when they found out he murdered his Uncle Keith, Nathan took over the dealership.

He stood staring at the picture when he felt movement beside him. "Fun times huh?" he heard the voice. He turned to see non other than Brooke Davis standing next to him. She looked different. Taller, more grown up. He couldn't help but notice the maturity in her face. The happiness.

"Brooke!" he smiled reaching for her and giving her a hug. "You look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself stud." she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled when he heard her call him stud. He always remembered the little nicknames Brooke gave everyone. And even though she annoyed him in high school. He always thought of her as one of his friends. "It's really good to see you."

* * *

Lucas watched silently from the end of the hallway as Brooke and Nathan embraced. He was surprised to see her. He didn't think she'd come. His life was steady now. Him and Peyton had a strong relationship and Brooke really hadn't crossed his mind in years. Seeing her now brought back all these memories. Good and bad.

"Drink?" Peyton asked handing Lucas a glass. "What are you looking at?" she turned her head down the hallway to see nothing. Brooke and Nathan just walked into the gym.

"Thank you," he smiled kissing her on the forehead. "Nothing," he lied. He wasn't sure why he didn't tell her, but figured she would realize it soon enough.

Peyton walked into the gym followed by Lucas. She glanced around looking for a place to sit when she saw Haley sitting in the corner. "Oh my God!" Peyton pointed to Lucas. "Haley is here!" she exclaimed dragging him over to her.

* * *

Haley's heart started to beat as she watched Lucas and Peyton running toward her. She sat in the back of the gym hoping to avoid being seen by anyone. Her life wasn't in Tree Hill anymore. It was in California. She just finished recording her cd and was sending it to press next week.

She was sharing a small two bedroom apartment with her son and her new boyfriend Marc. "Hi!" Haley smiled standing up to hug Lucas and Peyton. "How are you?"

"Great Hales" Lucas smiled. "It's good to see you! Where's my little nephew?" he asked looking around hoping he brought Jameson.

"He's at home." she said sadly. She wished her son had a chance to really know her uncle, but knew that it wasn't possible right now.

"By himself?" Peyton asked surprised. "He's only 4 isn't he?"

Haley laughed. "Yeah, he has a babysitter." she wasn't ready to tell anyone about her new boyfriend, because she knew they would start asking questions. "Anyway, that's not the point." she said hugging them again. And as she did, she saw Nathan and Brooke over their shoulders.


	3. Remembering the old, Starting the new

3 Remembering the old times, staring the new.

Brooke walked into the small apartment in which Nathan lived alone. The reunion was over and the two of them made it a point to avoid Lucas, Peyton and Haley the entire time. Brooke sat down at the kitchen table while Nathan pulled two beers from the fridge handing her one. "Thank you," she smiled taking a sip from the beer as he sat down across from her. "Seriously though, I can call a hotel. It's no trouble."

"Don't even think about it," Nathan warned. "I don't mind you staying here one bit, and I could use the company," he smiled drinking his beer. "So what's going on with you? I already told you all about everything that happened with Haley and I."

Brooke sat silent for a second. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell anyone the story of her life since Tree Hill. It was nice catching up with Nathan, but would he tell everyone once she left? She had made some really selfish choices when she left, and now probably wasn't the time to do any fessing up. "When I moved to New York I kept my fashion line going. It's actually doing really well." she explained. "I'm just working hard on that and living by myself."

"No boyfriend?" he couldn't figure out why he thought to ask that. It was a normal question right? But for some reason, he was really curious to see if she moved on from Lucas.

"No, I dated off and on for a while but nothing serious. Lucas really left an impact on me. I haven't been ready to really settle down."

Nathan smiled. It was good to hear. He liked independent Brooke. He remembered when she won class president and really started changing the way she was. Sure she was fun to party with, and he always got a laugh out of her drama. But he really liked to see that she was happy on her own. "So what do you want to do?" he smiled.

"I dunno," she answered coily. "Drinking game?" she suggested reaching across the table for the deck of cards laying out.

* * *

Peyton sat next to Haley on the picnic table while the two of them watched Lucas shooting baskets at the river court. "So what's been going on with you?" Haley asked wondering how everything was going with Lucas and Peyton.

Peyton shrugged. "Things have been good. Lucas is working hard on publishing his first book." she explained. "Karen signed over Tric to me when she had her baby."

"Wow, that must be hard running everything on your own."

"Not really," Peyton replied. "Only because I've been there since it opened. I pretty much know what I'm doing, I wish you would have brought Jameson, I'd really like to see him,"

"Maybe some weekend you and Lucas could fly out to LA and stay with me," Haley suggested. Right after she said it she regret it. She didn't want anyone knowing about Marc.

"That would be awesome," Peyton smiled. "I'd really like that."

* * *

Brooke set down the last of the bottle and threw the cards on the floor. "I win," she smiled. "We have a bet, and you lost!" she exclaimed. "Take your clothes off boy!"

Nathan reluctantly stood up and stripped off his clothes. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this,"

Brooke stood up as she watched him open the front door. Their bet was that he had to run through Tree Hill without his clothes on. Just as Nathan was about to step outside Brooke grabbed him and pulled him outside. "I'll settle for something else," she giggled pulling him close to her. They were now inches from each others face. She leaned in and kissed him softly across the lips.

Nathan didn't know what came over him. Suddenly he found himself kissing her back. He reached his arm around her and lifted her up carrying her into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Lucas hugged Haley one last time as he shut the door behind him. He had dropped Peyton off and drove Haley across town to her hotel. "It was really good to see you Hales. Come around more often." he whispered to nobody but himself. He got in the car and drove away.

Just as he was about to pull in his driveway he stopped. Seeing his friends was really taking a toll on him. For some reason, he had the urge to talk to Brooke. He wanted to know what she was doing with her life. He wanted to know he she was, and if she was happy. The only problem was he had no idea where she was staying. Maybe if he went to Nathan's he would know where Brooke was at.

As he pulled into Nathan's driveway he noticed a black rental car parked out front. Maybe Brooke had decided to stay at Nathan's for a while. They did seem pretty chatty at the reunion. He walked to the front door and tapped loudly. "Nathan, it's Lucas." he yelled through the door. No answer. He knocked again.

Just as he was about to turn around and walk away the front door opened. "Hey Lucas," Nathan called after him motioning for him to come back. "Sorry, I was asleep." he pointed down as he was only wearing boxers.

"Oh sorry man," Lucas appologized. "I was just wondering if you knew where Brooke was staying. I thought it might be nice to catch up with her a little bit before she left town again."

Nathan was quiet for a second before motioning for Lucas to come in. Lucas entered the apartment and noticed the bottles laid out across the table. "Is Kate here?"

Nathan's eyes widened. Suddenly he became very nervous. He hadn't told Brooke about Kate. She was the new girl he had been seeing for a couple months. "Uh, no." he said quietly. "She's at home. Actually Brooke stopped over and we had a few drinks."

"A few? Looks like you polished off a liquor store." he laughed. "Mind if I use the bathroom?" before Nathan could say anything Lucas was already walking through the hallway and into the bathroom. As he passed by Nathan's bedroom he noticed the figure of a girl laying in his bed. Suddenly he realized, it was Brooke.


End file.
